


Where The Heart Is

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Mention of past character deaths, Post-War, Shameless Teeth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-02
Updated: 2006-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: At the end of seventh year, Harry moves into his new home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** The Potterverse is JKR's not mine.

"Are those all your belongings, Harry?" she asks, gesturing towards his shabby suitcase. "Is that all those despicable Muggles let you bring?"   
  
Slightly embarrassed, he nods slowly in response. His time spent at the Dursleys' seems even worse when he compares it to the life he'll be leading from now on.   
  
The boy next to him gives his hand a reassuring squeeze; Harry's boyfriend of one year, who happens to be Draco Malfoy, because fate, it seems, has an interesting sense of humor.   
  
Draco and his mother changed sides during the war. Or so it appeared at first. It soon became obvious, though, that Narcissa had been a spy all along. One of the best, in fact, because who would have ever expected it was the vain, vacant-looking blonde on Lucius Malfoy's arm who was revealing most of their darkest secrets to the enemy? Absolutely no one suspected her and so they told her everything they needed to get off their chests. They assumed she lacked the intelligence to understand most of it, anyway, and it wasn't as if her husband ever let her out of the house to begin with.   
  
Around the same time, Harry also learned that his long-time rival hadn't been the Dark Wizard in training he'd always assumed him to be, after all. And with Narcissa having made her true allegiance known, even turning some of her property into safe houses and meeting places for The Order, he ended up seeing quite a bit of Draco over the summer.   
  
So he decided to give the boy another chance. It was simply the fair thing to do, after the terrible way Harry had misjudged him. On their fourth meeting, he offered him his hand in friendship and even though he was almost sure he'd be turned down in an act of petty revenge, Draco gave him a wide smile and accepted.   
  
That afternoon, everything changed.   
  
They started spending most of their time together; training, researching or just talking. Over the course of just a few weeks, the two former rivals became inseparable friends.   
  
Ron was puzzled, but Hermione assured him that it was really fine, that she had expected something like this to happen. And Ron didn't argue, because she was usually the smart one and now she was finally his girlfriend, he'd rather snog than bicker, _thank you very much_.   
  
The day Harry defeated Voldemort brought with it another change. On the same battlefield, fate also forced Draco to kill his own father.   
  
Two broken boys ended up in Draco's room that night and even though they had only intended to talk and comfort one another, suddenly they were kissing for the first time and when trembling hands fumbled at stubborn buttons, the world shifted again.   
  
That night, they found reassurance, tenderness and something that felt a lot like love in each other's arms and the next morning, blushing and stammering a little, Draco finally told Harry about this crush he'd had since fourth year and then Harry, blushing even harder, confessed that he hadn't been able get Draco out of his mind since the beginning of sixth year. And then they were both grinning like idiots, because they finally realised what Hermione had known all along.   
  
"Well, we'll certainly have to do something about that, won't we?" Narcissa says, breaking through Harry's reverie. "An excellent excuse to take you shopping in a few days, darling."   
  
"As if you even need one," Snape remarks dryly.   
  
"Now, don't be such a Scrooge, dear," Narcissa teases.   
  
The expression on Snape's face vaguely resembles a pout and Harry and Draco burst out laughing.   
  
Two months after Lucius' untimely (but hardly unwelcome) demise, Narcissa became engaged to the snarky Potions Professor, who'll probably never be quite as snarky again.   
  
Harry sometimes wonders how long the man's been seeing Draco's mum, exactly, and how many secrets have been kept for all these years, but he doesn't think it's polite to ask, so he doesn't. Besides, this is Snape in a romantic relationship and Harry thinks he could happily live the rest of his life without knowing all the sordid details.   
  
Narcissa shakes her head in amusement. She snaps her fingers and a house elf appears. "Take the suitcase to master Potter's room, would you?" The creature nods and carrying Harry's things, hurries up the stairs.   
  
"I have my own room?" Harry whispers.   
  
"Of course," Draco says and adds with a wink, "It's right next to mine, with an adjoining door."   
  
Harry grins.   
  
Hand in hand, they walk into the stately Manor.   
  
"Welcome to your new home," Draco says softly and gently kisses his boyfriend on the lips.   
  
In the entrance hall, Narcissa smiles happily. "Aw, aren't they simply adorable, Severus?"   
  
Snape just smirks in response and decides he never even saw that.


End file.
